Joey Harris
Joey Harris (born on July 19, 1983 in Seattle, Washington) is an American profesional wrestle signed to Sin City Wrestling, where he has yet to make his official debut. He has wrestled in many different promotions throughout the years, but is most famous for his stints in the Insane Wrestling Alliance, Extreme Global Wrestling, and the European Wrestling Federation. Throughout these promotions, Harris has established himself as a big-name superstar, winning many mid-card championships before finally becoming the EWF World Heavyweight Champion in 2008. Personal life Joey Harris was raised in Seattle, Washington with his two parents. Early in his life, his parents were taken from him in a homocide, after which Joey fled. Having suffered serious mental distress as a result of the traumatizing event, details of Joey's early life are foggy. However, its been stated that he enjoyed the grunge music scene, listening to bands such as Nirvana, Stone Temple Pilots, and Alice in Chains. Also well-documented is his hatred of Hulk Hogan, and disregard for rules and regulations of authority. These days, Joey has developed a taste in a broader variety of music, though he is very fond of the Metalcore genre; his favorite band is Killswitch Engage. On the surface, Joey Harris is a fun-loving, anti-authority prankster, who will go out of his way to give hell to anybody who tries to order him around or control his life. He is very individualistic with his opinions, and often believes he is right when others attempt to persuade him with different opinions or beliefs. Joey also believes that nothing in the world is 'black and white;' that there are grey areas in life that can't be explained. He believes neither good nor evil truly exist; only perspective. It is by this reasoning that Joey justifies his unorthodox methodology in completing his tasks by any means possible. Although an official diagnosis has yet to be released, it is believed by many that Joey Harris suffers from a unique form of either Schizophrenia or Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). This has been speculated on after some very disturbing events, in which Joey became a much more violent, disturbed personality; actions recorded of this new 'personality' include muttering and conversing with himself, and random outbursts of violent or inappropriate behavior. Training For the most part, Joey Harris is self-trained in professional wrestling, with help from James Downey. Harris has also trained in various forms of martial arts including Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, and Caiporea. In his early career, Joey practiced more of a Luch Libre style of wrestling, but has since utilized many different technical aspects. These days, Joey Harris practices more of a ground-and-submission wrestling style. Professional career Hellbent Wrestling Alliance (2005) Joey first broke into the ranks as a glorified jobber, alongside his longtime friend Bryan Newport, at the HWA pay per view event Retribution, assisting James Downey in defeating Tsunami after assaulting the 500 pounder with several chair shots to the head. Soon after, the duo named themselves "The Extreme", and became the unofficial lackeys of James Downey. They were often found accompanying him in his shenanigans outside the ring, as well as interfering on Downey's behalf during his matches. The three eventually became entangled in a rivalry with the Psycho Theatre stable, which include the Ball Brothers, Q-Ball and 8-Ball, as well as the tandem of Freakman and Krazy. Joey and Bryan lost to these teams on numerous occasions. Later, with James Downey involved in a title feud with HWA World Champion David Drake, Joey Harris ventured into a new area as a singles competitor, as he, along with Newport, were entered into a company-wide tournament to crown the first ever Devil's Ring Champion, a title for which no-disqualification matches were required in order to compete. Joey made it past round one, although he was eliminated the next week. Insane Wrestling Alliance (2005-2006) Shortly after the fallout of the HWA, Joey followed James Downey into the Insane Wrestling Alliance. There, he participated in an over-the-top rope Royal Rumble-style match at Hell's Minion, IWA's first pay per view. In that match, he made his mark by eliminating Downey, though he found himself celebrating too soon, as he was the next to be thrown out. After arguing about this for weeks, the two decided to put the incident behind them, and soon-after earned a shot at the Tag Team Titles against the champions "Studly" Kash Smith and "The Sexy Beast" Kerry Wesson- God's Gift to Women. The team made a valiant effort, but the frustrations of being looked at as Downey's 'lackey', as well as Joey's hatred for former Psycho Theatre member Krazy,(James Downey and Krazy had also aligned with one another, forming the short-lived stable Perfection Personified) eventually became too much for Joey, and he turned on his partner, costing them the match. This led to a match between the two at Gift of Gore, which Joey lost. Harris then made it a goal of his to make James Downey's career a living hell. Soon after, Joey Harris won a "Money in the Bank" match, entitling him to a future shot at a championship of his choice, whenever he desired. It was around that same time that Joey earned a shot at the Television Championship, which then-champion Krazy had dropped after being suspended. Krazy returned soon at Insanity, where he played the role of special referee to the Television Title match between Joey Harris and then-Damage, Inc. stable member Michael Rage. During the match, Krazy showed favoritism towards Joey, which started speculation that maybe the two had formed some sort of alliance. Joey won the match, and the speculation came to an end when the referee delivered a Krazy Bomb to Joey Harris, demanding a shot at what he claimed to be 'his' title. The shot was granted, and Joey defeated Krazy, who disappeared from the IWA and was never seen or heard from again. Other notable opponents included Insane Champion Winston Peppers, whom he defeated; Damage Inc. leader Vigilante, and former HWA World Heavyweight Champion David Drake, both to whom Joey lost. As it seemed the Insane Wrestling Alliance was nearing the end of its days, owner Victor Ivan Panter organized a tournament to name a new, and final, IWA World Heavyweight Champion; Madison Divera, the former champion, was forced to vacate the title as she left the company due to personal issues. In the opening round of the tournament, Joey Harris fought, and defeated, James Downey, moving onto the second round where he was scheduled to face the mysterious Ms. Alexander, a masked diva who seemed eerily familiar. In the future, Joey would admit to having a 'crush' on Ms. Alexander. The match itself, however, never happened. Vic Panter discovered that his company had gone bankrupt, and as a result, ordered an impromptu battle royal for the championship, which was won by Vigilante, who became the only two-time World Champion in IWA history. It was after this event that Ms. Alexander revealed herself to be none other than the former champion, Madison Divera! Joey Harris couldn't be held down, however, and rather than retiring as the IWA TV Champion, he set his sights on bigger and better things, pursuing new opponents in Extreme Global Wrestling. Extreme Global Wrestling (2006-2007) Already storming forward with much momentum, Joey Harris entered the EGW looking to make an even bigger impact than he had before. His momentum was slowed, however, when his debut Razor Wire Ladder match ended in a draw. After personal issues in Joey's life made him consider going into retirement, and an Extreme Steel Cage match with "The Nightmare" Jason Dreamer at Fountain of Pain that also ended in a draw, Joey took a short hiatus from the EGW, only to return a month later. Shortly after his return, Joey won the Fury Championship from Big D., and defended the title for three months, mostly against Ray Ramon, who claimed to be 'bigger than Joey Harris.' Joey defeated Ramon on each occasion. Around this time, EGW Co-Owners Sassy Michaels and Talon Mercer were forced to leave after some severe personal issues took place. After considering shutting down the EGW for good, Talon decided to use his ties to the Global Wrestling League to the EGW's advantage, hiring former GWL Owner Duke Diamond to take the EGW temporarily into his hands. Duke attempted to use his power to recreate the legacy of the GWL, hiring former GWL superstars Manik, Hard Rocker and "Mad Dog" Murdock as his personal bodyguards, and even going so far as to rechristen the EGW the "Extreme Global Wrestling League," or EGWL. Manik earned a shot at Joey's Fury title, which ended in a draw. However, Joey granted him a rematch for the title at Monster Brawl in a Hell's Fury match, which Manik took advantage of and defeated Joey Harris; by doing so, he not only took the title, but also became the first man to defeat Joey Harris in one-on-one competition in the EGW. (Jason Dreamer would later claim to have thrown his match with Joey at Fountain of Pain, rendering it a draw, claiming that he had 'wanted to be classy.') Joey, frustrated at his loss, as well as the inner happenings of the EGWL, began to point the finger at the Global Wrestling League, blaming the company Diamond used to run for his recent stroke of bad luck. In a tournament set up to determine a number one contender for the vacant Extreme World Championship(former champion Toya winters left the company shortly after Fountain of Pain), Joey spoke openly about his contempt for the GWL. He defeated several GWL legends in the course of the tournament, including the likes of Big Shot, Crow, "Mad Dog" Murdock, and Brad Starr, as well as his old EGW rival Ray Ramon, proceeding to win the tournament. It was also during this time that Joey picked up a huge win over another GWL legend, Hard Rocker, after interference by Rocker's rival, Johnny Blade. Joey went on to the main event at Christmas Chaos to compete for the Extreme World Championship. (Johnny Blade and Hard Rocker had both qualified for the match one month earlier at Monster Brawl.) Johnny Blade won this match and the championship, and granted Joey two consecutive shots at the title in the following weeks, both of which Joey lost. Hard Rocker, upset by his loss, left the company shortly after. Duke Diamond would remain in control until Sassy Michaels returned prior to the Extreme Global Warfare pay per view, relieving him of his duties and dropping the 'L' from the EGW. Realizing that there is strength in numbers, Joey once again looked to form a new alliance, this time choosing EGW newcomer Black Wolf as his partner and forming the tandem Natural Selection. However, Joey embarked on a frustrating losing streak that would last until Extreme Global Warfare, where Joey picked up a win and became the number one contender to the Fury Title. Joey would not be able to capitalize on that, however, as he was assaulted before his match the next week, resulting in a concussion that would keep Joey out for a month. Upon returning, it was revealed that Joey was not only suffering from the effects of post-concussion syndrome, but also developed a split-personality and slight dementia as a result of his concussion. Joey began acting very uncharacteristically, from muttering to himself eerily to brutally assaulting his manager and best friend, Bryan Newport. This syndrome lasted until EGW's final pay per view, June Fest Mayhem, where Joey became the final EGW Maximum Carnage Champion. Ultimate Wrestling Federation (2007 & 2008) After EGW's June Fest Mayhem pay per view, it was revealed that EGW Extreme World Champion Madison Divera had bought out the EGW stock from then-owner Sassy Michaels, thus becoming the sole owner of the EGW. Rather than running the company that she also led as champion, she used the opportunity to start from scratch, wiping the records clean and renaming the company UWF, the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. Joey hopped on board, entering a tournament to name the first Ultimate World Champion of the company, but got off to a rocky start after first ending round one in a draw with "The Death Dealer" Samantha Grimm, and followed up with a second-round loss to Johnny Mara. This was not the end for Harris, however, as he had earned back a spot in the tournament in a Second Chance Battle Royal, which also ended in controversy, as it Joey's feet his the ground at the same time as UWF superstar Camisado, thus becoming co-winners of the battle royal. Camisado moved on to the semi-finals, in which he lost to Johnny Mara, while Joey defeated semi-finalist Yukino Williams, earning his spot at Summer Slaughter in a match for the Ultimate World Championship, and a chance at redemption against the man responsible for eliminating him earlier in the tournament. Again, however, Joey lost to Johnny Mara, who became the first ever Ultimate World Champion. This was not the end of this rivalry, however, as Joey earned a shot at the gold, this time in a Bar Room Brawl, which Joey fell short of once again. It was shortly after that "The Natural" took a hiatus from the company, apparently of broken spirit. Joey made his return to the UWF in November, at its Eternal Sin pay per view. After Johnny Mara had successfully retained his Ultimate World Championship yet again, the announcement was made that the UWF had finally hired a general manager, and his name was Joey Harris! After a Welcome Home Celebration the following week, Joey announced his goal to make Johnny Mara's life a living hell, and it all began once Joey scheduled Mara to defend his championship in a fatal four way match, which Mara finally lost, thus ending his title reign to Toya Winters. The match also included Brad Starr and Yukino Williams. The two continued their feud, until the UWF came to a sudden end. European Wrestling Federation (2008) In June 2008, Joey Harris showed the world that he wasn't through just yet, when he signed with the Mikey Sparks and the European Wrestling Federation. After a few weeks of scouting, Harris finally made his EWF debut, in a big way, starting off his EWF tenure by winning a Triple-Threat match against two other newcomers to the company; however, he wasn't done just yet. Mikey Sparks announced an Invitational Battle Royal to take place later in that night, of which the winner would go on to Exotic Sunset with a shot at the vacant EWF World Heavyweight Championship, squaring off again longtime number-one contender Andrew Watts. Joey Harris shocked the world by entering the battle royal, his second match of the night. In a truly controversial match, not one, but three winners were declared, as Joey Harris, Roxxie Roberts, and Paul Blair all went over the top rope and hit the floor at the same time. Therefore, the main event of Exotic Sunset was changed to a four-way match for the championship. It was shortly after this that Joey began a controversial, romantic relationship with fellow superstar Roxxie Roberts, who just happened to be the adopted daughter of one of Joey's most hated rivals, Madison Divera. The night of the event, Andrew Watts was the victim of a vicious attack, and therefore was unable to participate in the main event. Joey Harris capitalized off the attack and won the match and the vacant EWF World Heavyweight Championship, his first world championship. The following week, Andrew Watts returned, claiming to have discovered footage of the attack and that he would reveal the identity of his attacker in the coming weeks; the next week, Watts exposed Joey Harris as the culprit, an accusation to which Joey would admit as true. After revealing the truth about the attack, Joey was struck in the back of the head with a baseball bat by Watts, suffering a concussion as a result. The next week, Joeys scheduled matches were cancelled, as the champion was unable to compete. Upon his return, Harris wrestled the undefeated Michael Santiago, despite seemingly suffering from the effects of his concussion; towards the end of the match, however, Joey quickly rolled up Santiago for the win as though he were perfectly fine, although he claimed to still be suffering from post-Concussion syndrome. Joey Harris was scheduled to defend his EWF World Heavyweight Championship against now-X-Division Champion Andrew Watts at Capitol Combat, when current owner Nikolas Turner suddenly declared that the EWF was shutting its doors forever; thus, Joey Harris retired from the EWF undefeated in singles competition, the reigning EWF World Heavyweight Champion. Elite Wrestling Academy, Semi-Retirement, and The Experts Invitational (2008-2009) When the rights to the EWF were bought by Elizabeth Black, it seemed as though the European Wrestling Federation would continue its legacy; however, Ms. Black decided to take the lemon of EWF, and make lemonade- thus creating the Elite Wrestling Academy. Joey made his debut by defeating Essence Fairchild, advancing in a tournament to declare a new Elite World Heavyweight Champion. However, the next week, Harris failed to show up for his scheduled match, thus forfeiting his spot in the tournament. Shortly after, the Elite Wrestling Academy closed its doors, and Joey Harris seemingly disappeared from the wrestling world. In February 2009, Midas Touch Productions, representing the Prominent Wrestling Organization, announced that Joey Harris would be participating in The Experts Invitational, which is scheduled to take place in March. Although Harris has yet to officially confirm any affiliation to the company, MTP-owner JT Midas revealed that Joey was employed by MTP; it was also confirmed that Harris did participate in this scheduled match, which saw him face Phoenix Wrestling Revolution's Hawk Henshaw in a losing effort. Prominent Wrestling Organization (2009 & 2010) As of PWO's Uprising pay per view on March 15, 2009, Joey Harris confirmed that had signed a contract with the Prominent Wrestling Organization. In this declaration, he also challenged fellow returning superstar JT Midas to a match, demanding a response to this challenge on the March 31st edition of Tuesday Night Takedown. However, this challenge was shot down by a bed-ridden Dylan Sanders, the C.E.O. of the PWO, who chose instead to assign Joey Harris a partner for the scheduled Tag Team Championship Tournament, which would begin on April 7 and last through the pay per view event Deadly Justice. Dylan assigned Katherine Stryfe as Joey's tag team partner for the tournament; ironically, Stryfe went on to win the PWO World Heavyweight Championship later that night, becoming the company's inaugural champion. As an added quirk, Dylan also scheduled a Steel Cage match between the soon-to-be partners to take place the week before the tournament. This match took place on March 31, 2009. In a very hard-fought battle, and a match which many spectators claim to be the best Takedown match to date in PWO history, Joey Harris became the first person to defeat the newly crowned PWO Champion Katherine Stryfe in the Prominent Wrestling Organization, in this non-title Steel Cage match. Upon defeating Katherine, Joey took it upon himself to challenge the new champion for her belt, in a sixty-minute Ironman match at the pay per view event, Deadly Justice; before that match could happen, however, the two partners had to team with one another that same night, in the finals of the tournament to crown the inaugural PWO World Tag Team Champions. Joey Harris and Katherine Stryfe, now calling themselves Twisted Emotion, faced the team of Michael Santiago and Maverick, known as The Alliance, in a Ladder match; unfortunately, the veterans were too much for the much-younger Harris and Stryfe to handle, and The Alliance walked away with the gold. In the main event of the night, Joey Harris fought against Stryfe for the championship, in the scheduled Ironman match. The match had many twists and turns, with both superstars seeming evenly-matched with one-another. Katherine picked up the early advantage, with a submission victory over Harris; Joey further blemished his chances of winning by hitting the champion over the head with a steel chair, getting himself disqualified in the process. However, the challenger too advtanage of the opening, driving the champion through the announce table with his Hope Fails You finisher; Joey picked up a count-out victory over the champion. As the clock winded down, Joey set up the champion for one more Hope Fails You, and pinned the champion's shoulders down for three; but, only after the time had expired. Therefore, Joey Harris found himself without the championship. Joey's stroke of bad luck seemed to follow him past Deadly Justice, as well, when he lost to Michael Santiago a number-one contender's match for the World Championship match, that also in included Santiago's partner Maverick. However, just one week earlier, Joey re-introduced the world to an item that many thought they would never see again- the EWF World Heavyweight Championship belt. Harris claimed, in an interview, that since he had never been beaten for the title, he was the rightful number-one contender for Katherine's gold, and the real World Heavyweight Champion. Since the title's re-introduction, Harris has carried the belt with him everywhere, and has even gone so far as to announce the belt as re-activated as an official championship in the PWO; however, this has never been confirmed by Dylan Sanders. On the May 10th edition on Sunday Night Takedown, a challenge was issued by The Generation (Chris and Kevan Kent) to Joey Harris, and a partner of his choosing, to compete in a tag team match on the May 17th edition of Takedown. The challenge was accepted, and after much speculation, Joey introduced his mystery partner as his old Natural Selection mate, Black Wolf. The match was stopped after interference by Maverick Elite and Michael Santiago. Joey went on to challenge Maverick to a historic Falls Count Anywhere match at PWO Apocalypse, which resulted in the two superstars brawling all throughout the city! The match eventually ended in a WalMart parking lot, after squad cars arrived to separate the two; Joey was quickly bailed out by Black Wolf, just in time to run in at the conclusion of the World Championship match between Michael Santiago and Katherine Stryfe, and lay out the new champion. The next week, Joey was granted the position of General Manager for the night. Joey used this temporary power to attempt to cause a drift between Maverick and Santiago, who already seemed to have tension stirring between the two of them as a result of Santiago winning the World Title. Harris first organized a Capture the 'Coon match, sending Black Wolf out to kidnap Maverick's pet raccoon, Gilligan. Taking advantage of an already-frustrated Maverick, Joey scheduled Michael Santiago to defend his new championship against his partner, and added himself as the special guest referee. With the ball seemingly in his court, Joey thought he had finally destroyed the Alliance of Maverick and Santiago; however, it was soon revealed that the Alliance had set him up, ignoring the match and double-teaming Joey Harris. Black Wolf attempted to make the save, but not before Maverick and Santiago crushed Joey's leg in a chair. Joey Harris was again out of action; ironically enough, the PWO closed shortly after. After the PWO re-opened, much speculation arose regarding the signing of Joey Harris. After months of rumors, it was finally announced that Joey Harris had been re-signed to the Prominent Wrestling Organization. Now under new management, Joey made his return to Takedown on February 1, 2010, defeating newcomer Marcus Silva in what was also his PWO debut. Prior to the match, Joey shot at the events that transpired prior to the closing of the PWO, and also disowned his fans for seemingly 'replacing' him once he was injured. Joey promised to make his presence known by the end of the night, which he did after interfering in the main event between Jim "the Icon" Daher, Ariel Shadows, and PWO International Champion Johnny Rotten. Joey hit Rotten with his signature move, "...And the Cradle Will Rock," allowing Jim Daher to make the pin to become the new International Champion; however, in the distraction caused by his interference, Joey stole the belt and made his way back up the ramp. He was attacked backstage the following week by the new champion, who utilized an assist by his friend Ariel Shadows to retrieve his championship belt. Later that night, Joey defeated Jim Daher in a non-title match, earning his way into a triple-threat match for the championship at Deadly Justice on February 15, 2010. Joey Harris pinned Jim Daher, becoming the new PWO International Champion. Shortly after, Joey began a feud with former champion Johnny Rotten, who wanted a chance to win back what used to be his championship. The match was set for PWO Apocalypse- the champion, Joey Harris, versus the challenger, Johnny Rotten. However, after a ground-breaking announcement from new PWO owner Mike Powers, the world as Joey knew it would change forever. The Evolution of Professional Wrestling (2010) Mike Powers made the announcement that the Prominent Wrestling Organization would be merging with rival promotion Evolution Wrestling, of which Powers had already taken control; this new company would call itself EPW- "the Evolution of Professional Wrestling." Shortly after, Joey Harris, alongside fellow PWO superstar Kris Keebler, hopped the barrier at an EW show, stealing Evolution Wrestling's championship belts and destroying them. This sparked a war between the two promotions that ended with the PWO championships, excluding the United America Championships, being destroyed by the EW superstars. On the last official pay-per-view event for both promotions, Joey defeated Mike Powers' client Johnny Rotten to retain his International Championship, and simultaneously retire the legendary superstar. The following week, it was declared that all current titles will be deactivated, and Joey Harris went down in history as the final PWO International Champion. Later that night, during a brawl between the former PWO and EW superstars, Joey tweaked his ankle after a bad fall, and was thought to be injured. Later, in a triple threat match at the Demoralized pay-per-view, Joey re-injured that same ankle. However, he was cleared to wrestle again two weeks later; unfortunately, as Joey would later discover, the doctor was personally assigned to him by Mike Powers, and his medical release forms were fake. Therefore, EPW management filed criminal charges against Joey Harris, and he was subsequently released from the company At the May EPW event, Honor Bound, Joey made a surprise appearance to Mike Powers, threatening him that he knew what he had done (in regards to falsifying his release forms), and that when he returned to the company, he would make life a living hell. Rumors began to circulate as to his status in EPW. Joey Harris finally made his return to the Evolution of Professional Wrestling in June, when he appeared in a backstage interview. As he was about to announce his plans, however, he was attacked by his former friend, Kris Keebler. Joey is set to return to action in EPW on August 30, 2010. Joey Harris was released from his EPW contract shortly after. Sin City Wrestling (2012-present) It has been announced that Joey Harris has signed with Sin City Wrestling, but has yet to make his official debut. In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **'Hope Fails You' - (Inverted double underhook facebuster) **'The Natural High'/ All Systems Down - Shooting star press *'Current signature moves' **Standing dropkick **Top rope plancha **Ropewalk into hurricanrana **Hurricanrana **Running elbow **Springboard moonsault **Stiff DDT **Swift kick to the head (Similar to Tajiri's Buzzsaw Kick) **Handspring moonsault **Enzuiguri *'Managers' **Bryan Newport **James Downey **Winston Peppors *'Current alignment' **Heel *'Former/Current tag team/stable enrollment' **The Extreme - (with Bryan Newport) (HWA) **Perfection Personified - (with James Downey and Krazy) (IWA) **Natural Selection - (with Black Wolf) (EGW and UWF) **Twisted Emotion - (with Katherine Stryfe) (PWO) *'Signature quotes' **"5-Star, Joey Harris Spectacle" (used in reference to any Joey Harris match) **"Natural Selection has just passed you by!" - (Used as one half of Natural Selection) **'"Invictus maneo" (Latin; translated to "I remain unvanquished") - Referencing Joey's undefeated streak in PWO *'Nicknames' **Hollywood **The World's Greatest Superstar, PERIOD! **The Natural **The Extreme Icon **The Cancer **The Virus of Life **The Real World Champion *'Theme music' **''The Sound of Truth'' by As I Lay Dying **''Head Like a Hole'' by Nine Inch Nails **''Head Like a Hole'' by Still Remains **''Mindtrip'' by Nonpoint Championship accomplishments *'Insane Wrestling Alliance' **IWA Television Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Global Wrestling' **Fury Champion (1 time) **Maximum Carnage Champion (1 time) **Most Accomplished Superstar Award **Hall of Fame 2006 *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **General Manager **Best Feud 2007 w/ Johnny Mara *'European Wrestling Federation' **World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Prominent Wrestling Organization' **International Champion (1 time) External links *Ewfederation.4t.com Profile Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Washington Category:Characters from California Category:EWF Category:World Champions Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Male Wrestlers